Magical Sponge Lyrical Pants
by Nazirul Kaizuka
Summary: Just a random oneshot after watching Spongebob and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha made out of boredom. Care to review?


Me + Spongebob + Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha + Innocent Starter by Nana Mizuki = This.

…

Another day in the Krusty Krab where Spongebob where fliping patties, Squidward taking the costumers orders, Mr. Krabs counting his money and costumers eating their meals. But then…

… an emergency siren were heard as everyone goes panic and hides under the tables while Squidward went into the bathroom to not getting involved in this situation. Mr. Krabs comes out from his office and saw a moving Krabby Patty. He knows who did that, none other than his rival Plankton himself. So then he grabs the Patty and then lifts it up with Plankton hanging on the bottom of the Patty.

"Where do you think you're going this time Plankton?" Mr. Krabs asked. Plankton then replied, "Oh nowhere but here!" Then the roof of the Krusty Krab were torned apart by a giant Plankton robot (you know the one in that episode where Plankton tries to date Mr. Krabs' mother?). The robot grabs Mr. Krabs and slams him onto the cashier as Plankton walks away with the Krabby Patty.

"After I do a research on this Krabby Patty, I will gain it's formula!" Plankton exclaimed before he laughs.

"Hold it right there Plankton!"

But his laughed was interupted. As Plankton looked down, he saw Spongebob. "How are you going to stop me now?" Plankton asked before he continued to laugh as Spongebob picks up something from his pocket. It's looked like a red ruby.

"RAGING HEART, SET UP!" Spongebob yelled as he raises the red ruby up to the air. Then a female voice saying 'STANDBY READY' was heard from the red ruby. Then his clothes started to change. His usual square pants turns into a Sailor Clothes while the red ruby turned into a mechanical rod with pink coloured holding pad and a yellow semi circle on top of the rod holding the red ruby.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I won't let this Patty go!" Plankton yelled as the giant Plankton tried to stomp on Spongebob.

PROTECTION

A barrier is formed, saving Spongebob from getting stomped by the giant Plankton robot.

AXEL FIN

A pair of wings grows on Spongebob's shoes as he flies to the air before pointing his rod to Plankton.

"This is your last chance Plankton! Hand over that Krabby Patty!" Spongebob ordered.

"Never!" Plankton yelled as the giant Plankton is charging it's eye laser.

"You want to fight lasers eh? Well bring it!" Spongebob then charges his rod as a magical symbol appears in front of the rod. Then the symbol multiplied into three.

"DESTROY HIM!" Plankton ordered as the giant Plankton shoots it's eye laser onto Spongebob.

"Take this!" the rod continues to glow as Spongebob gets set for the killing move.

STARLIGHT BREAKER!

A pink laser blast shoots from the rod, overpowering the giant Plankton's eye lasers as it destroys the giant Plankton, causing an explosion in which Spongebob didn't realised that he destroyed the Krusty Krab as well. After the explosion, Spongebob went down and picks up the stolen Patty only to fing it turned into ashes. No strike that, not only the Patty, but also Plankton. Spongebob turns his back and saw everyone inside the Krusty Krab were turned into ashes as well.

…

"NO!" Spongebob yelled before claming down and finds out that he's inside his bedroom. "Oh it's just a dream. Good thing that's just a dream." He said to himself before Gary meows at him. "Sorry Gary, I just had an explosive dream. Don't worry." He said to the snail as Gary meows before going back to sleep.

"Note to self: Never wish myself to be a Magical Girl (Boy), espacially the ones from 'Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha'. If I do become one, Bikini Bottom would be dead." Spongebob said to himself before going back to sleep. Unfortunately for that yellow Sponge, he is currently dreaming that he is a magical girl (boy) just like the ones from Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

Oh well, at least after waking up, Spongebob had learned that being Magical Girls (Boys) are no walk in the Jellyfish Fields.

…

A/N: I know this one shot is weird but I have to post it. I know it would be funny to see Spongebob as a Magical Girl (Boy) but remember that being Magical Girls (Boys) are serious business, espacially if you're from MSLN or PMMM.

As for my ResidentBob EvilPants, I'll update later.

Reviews?


End file.
